


[F4M] Your Shy, Sweet Witch Roommate Makes This Christmas A Magical One To Remember

by LichTheCreator



Category: GWA (/r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Christmas, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dorks in Love, F/M, L-Bombs, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Roommates → Lovers, Shared senses, Shy Little Witch, Spells & Enchantments, Wholesome, magical aftercare, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: You always thought your witch roommate was pretty cute, but you respected her boundaries and never crossed the line due to her not showing any interest in you. Only thing is: She's always liked you. She wakes up thinking about you, she goes to sleep thinking about you, she does quests with the goal of coming back home safe to you, even her heart skips a beat every single time she sees your face. And on this Christmas, she's going to gather up the courage to show you just how much she's always wanted you...
Relationships: Female/Male
Kudos: 11





	[F4M] Your Shy, Sweet Witch Roommate Makes This Christmas A Magical One To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> **TAGS FOR REDDIT:** [F4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Roommates → Lovers] [Christmas] [Shy Little Witch] [Spells] [Wholesome] [Romantic] [Confession] [L-Bombs] [Cunnilingus] [Shared Senses] [Mutual Orgasm] [Creampie] [Magical Aftercare]
> 
> WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit
> 
> THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.
> 
>  **All sound effects are optional.** Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!
> 
> • Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
> • Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
> • Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
> • Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
> • -pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

Alright...some hair from a Unicorn's mane...

3 drops of Elven Tears...

And a light sprinkle of fairy dust...

-pause-

[Nervous] D-Did it work?

(OPTIONAL SFX: Light humming)

[Excited] It worked! Finally! Oh, he's gonna LOVE this!

(OPTIONAL SFX: Door Opening & Closing)

*slight gasp* T-That's him!

-pause-

H-Hey roomie, how was work?

-pause-

That bad, huh? Sorry that you had to work during Christmas...

It's just...it's not fair they called you in for today! It's Christmas! It's a time to relax and spend time with loved ones, like family and-

Oops.

-pause-

I-I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to bring up family! I know how much you miss yours and it's terrible enough that you can't visit them, but-

Wait no, I-I didn't mean to bring that up either! I just...*frustrated sigh*

[Whispering] Way to go, *say whatever name you want*...

*sigh* Can I start over?

-pause-

Thanks.

Look, I understand how hard it is being away from people you love. Trust me, I feel that every time I have to go on a long quest...

Which is why I got you...this.

-pause-

I-It's a locket, but not just any locket.

It's one that can grant any wish you desire!

-pause-

*giggle* Yes, ANY wish! It'll shatter immediately after though.

-pause-

Where'd I get this? I...I made it.

-pause-

Seriously! Remember back in March when I went to defeat that Lich Warlock in the Komari Woods?

Well, a Lich's heart is one of the few things in this world that's a perfect magical catalyst!

It can hold pretty much ANY spell imaginable without getting destroyed!

So I cleaned it, gathered the other ingredients throughout other quests and made this locket just for you!

Now you can wish to be with your family! Merry Christmas!

-pause-

[Flustered] S-Stop! You don't really mean that!

-pause-

Y-You do? You really think I'm the most amazing woman you've ever known?

-pause-

Wow...I...I don't know what to say...Nobody's ever told me that before...

Thank you, truly. I know I'm incredibly shy and awkward sometimes & I don't act like I care, but I DO care for you. Truly.

-pause-

S-Sorry for rambling, you're probably anxious to know how it works! *nervous laugh*

Just squeeze your hand around on the locket, clear your mind, focus only on the wish that you want & repeat it in your head 3 times! It's that easy!

Go ahead, try it out!

-pause-

Wait...oh no...it didn't work!

You're still here instead of being with your family!

I'm so sorry! I thought I did everything right! I researched the recipe for months, but I must've missed something!

*sad sigh* Why am I always messing things up? I really wish I-

*You moan in surprise and then in pleasure as the listener starts passionately kissing you.*

[Shocked] Y-Y-You kissed me!

*You start to stammer incoherently as the listener passionately kisses you again.*

I...I just...

D-Do you wanna...take this to my bedroom?

O-Or yours, if you prefer!

-pause-

Mine? OK...OK! Let's go!

*You and the listener passionately kiss again while going to your room.*

*During Kissing* Yes...I always wanted this...I always wanted you…I love you...

I love you so much...ever since we 1st met…yes that it, keep kissing my neck...

I wake up thinking about you...I go to sleep thinking about you…

Every time I do a quest...I only worry about coming back home safe to you…*moan* your hands are so rough with my body...

And every time I see your face...whether it’s after coming home from an arduous quest...or when I wake up in the morning for breakfast... 

My heart just always skips a beat...because you’re so breath-taking…

And now...to finally have you like this...I’m so happy I could cry…

*You and the listener continue to passionately kiss as you 2 lay on your bed.*

Those kisses...they feel so light & sweet...yet so full of love…

Going lower...on my body...my breasts...my ribs...my stomach… my…*loud moan*

*You start moaning as the listener starts eating you out.*

So good...yes...keep flicking your tongue…

Feels like lighting’s shooting throughout my entire body...amazing…

*moan* Those little kisses...on my clit...they tingle so much…

And your hands...feel like they’re on every single part of my body…

Just touching...and rubbing...and having their way with me...

*moan* Sorry...I can’t help but squirm...it’s all so much…

It’s so much...so much...so good...more...gimme more…

Yes...I’m so close...just a bit more...please…

I’m...I’m gonna cum...gonna cum...gonna…

*You moan in ecstasy as you cum and start to slightly cry.*

Wow…*sniff* that was MAGICAL…

I never felt that good before...you were wonderful…

*You and the listener start passionately kissing.*

Let me make you feel good too...I want to take care of you & your needs…

*light moan* You’re so hard….it’s like all the blood in your body is right there in your cock...

Let me just spread my legs...now put it in...make me the happiest witch ever…

*You loudly moan as the listener sticks his dick in and starts to give you slow, sensual strokes.*

*moan* Your cock...it feels so much bigger inside...stretching me so good…

And those nibbles...on my ear & neck… they tickle in the best way…

You’re breathing so hard...do I really feel that good for you...I hope I do...

Those strokes...yes...yes...just like that...don’t stop…

*You and the listener passionately kiss while he picks up the pace.*

You’re going faster inside me...your breaths are as well…

You’re so good at this...yes...yes...more…

*moan* Kissing me all over...while thrusting into me...I love it...I love YOU…

Do whatever you want to my body...I’m yours...yours to do with whatever you please…

I’ll do anything you ask...I just want to make you happy...make you proud of me…

-pause-

Y-You ARE proud of me? *sniff, laugh* Don’t say that now, dummy...you’re gonna make me cry…

*You and the listener passionately kiss again as he goes even faster.*

*moan* So fast...are you about to cum? Me too...

Hold it in for a bit...please...I just *moan* want to try this spell…

Accrio…

-pause-

*moan* It feels amazing, doesn’t it...I used a spell that’ll let us share senses…

So we both know how each other feels as well...double the pleasure...double the fun…*giggle, moan*

Do you feel how amazing I feel...your body’s tingling all over like mine, isn’t it…

And I feel just how good you do...those waves of pleasure crashing into me...rolling throughout my body...over & over…

And I can tell you’re about to cum...because it’s making me want to cum too...

Go ahead...pump out everything in me...don’t hold back...I’ll take it all…

*You moan loudly as you & the listener cum at the same time…

Yes...I can feel you flood me...and feel those waves of pleasure in your cock as you shoot deep inside me…

And I bet your stomach feels so warm & fuzzy...you’re making me feel this way…

Stay in me until every last bit is out of you…

*You and the listener passionately kiss.*

All out? Good, I’m glad I could make you feel so good…

Come rest your head on my lap...I’ll cast a soothing spell to help us cool down…

Somnia…

-pause-

Does it feel good? 

-pause-

*giggle* I’m glad…

I have to ask...what did you wish for? I know it had something to do with me, but I want to know what it was exactly…

-pause-

You wished for me to get what I desired most?

*sniff* Why do you wanna make me cry so much today? *giggle*

I’m glad you chose to do that...because now I finally have you.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I’ll never forget what you’ve done for me.

I love you. I love you SO SO much. More than words will ever be able to describe.

And I’ll always love, cherish and protect you. Forever…

**-END OF SCRIPT-**


End file.
